


The Tsundere and the Hawk

by ashallayn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashallayn/pseuds/ashallayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao's parents have to leave for America and Midorima moves in with Takao... What will happen to the two teens? Will their feeling overflow or...? Rated M for later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takao was tossing and turning in his sleep. Tomorrow was the day... The day that Shin-chan was moving in his house. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling.

'How did we get here? Oh yea..' he though and started remembering.

* * *

**Flashback of earlier this week**

"Kazunari Takao get your ass up now or I will bring this door down" his mother's voice could be heard from outside the door.

Takao groaned and opened his eyes. Lifting himself from his pillow with a huge effort.

"I will be down in five minutes ok?" he said and got up from the bed hearing his mother's footsteps getting further away. He sighed and went to the bathroom to splash some water to his face yawning.

"What does she want so early in a Saturday morning? I just want to sleep" He whined to himself.

After he finished splashing his face he went downstairs and to the kitchen only to find his mother and Midorima sitting at the table.

"Uh Shin-chan what are you doing here so early?" he asked confused.

Midorima pushed his glasses up as usual and looked at Takao's mother. She pointed for Takao to sit at the chair next to Midorima. He sat and gave his mother a waiting look. She sighed and started talking.

"As of next Saturday Shintarou-kun will be staying here with you" she said and Takao gasped.

"Huh? Why?" he managed to ask.

"That's quite the reaction there Kazunari. Well I think I will let Shintarou-kun do the explaining." she said and got up. "Oh almost forgot to tell you that me and your father will leave this Friday for America. We have to live there for our work but we can't afford you to stop your school for that." she got out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Takao's mouth dropped from the surprise. Did he hear well? His parents were going away and Shin-chan was moving in with him? That was a lot to take in.

Midorima was watching Takao who was lost deep in thought and had turned pale. Well he could understand that he couldn't handle so much information, he was an idiot after all. He sighed and got up breaking Takao's thought.

"Takao lets go to your room." he started walking out of the kitchen without waiting for Takao to answer.

"Oii Shin-chan wait up." Takao ran after him only to find him sitting on his bed. He closed the door behind him and sat on the floor in from of Midorima.

"So can you explain to me what is happening here?" his gaze turning to Midorima.

Midorima sighed.

"Well you already know that I live almost alone since my parents are away all the time so your mother asked me to move in with you. She will be more at ease like that. My parents agreed so from next week onwards we will live together." he said and turned his gaze outside the window.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Sighing Takao turned to his side looking out the window. He looked at the moon and after a while he felt his eyes growing heavy. Just before sleep took over him a whisper left his lips.

"Shin-chan..."

* * *

In his sleep Takao could hear an annoying ringing sound. It sounded like the doorbell. Well whoever it was he was sure his mother would get it. He turned to the other side only to gasp and get out of bed quickly.

"Oh my god I forgot mom left yesterday..." he slapped his forehead while running down the stairs to open the door. In front of him was standing an angry Midorima.

"Um sorry Shin-chan.. I overslept and forgot mom left yesterday" he apologized scratching his head while smiling innocently. "Please come in."

He opened the door enough for Midorima to get inside and then closed it.

"What were you doing all night for you to oversleep? Its noon already" Midorima asked with the same tone he always did.

"Um thinking?" he said and smiled. "Come one. Lets show you to your room".

Takao started up the stairs with Midorima close behind him. They stopped outside of Takao's room and he pointed at the door across his own. He opened the door and got inside.

The room was very bright and the walls were painted in a sky blue color that felt relaxing. It had a big desk with a comf-looking chair and a king-sized bed. Near the door was a built-in closet.

"This is your room. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. If you need anything I will be in my room ok?"

Midorima nodded and put his bag down. Takao turned to leave but his leg caught on the bag's strap and was falling when Midorima caught him only to slip too and he fell on top of Takao. They both were blushing from the closeness of their bodies and Midorima pulled away quickly pulling Takao's hand to help him up.

"Um.. Are you hurt anywhere?" Midorima stuttered and looked away.

"No. You catching me helped" Takao said blushing more.

The atmosphere was getting more awkward by the second so Takao decided it was time to go.

"I will leave you settle in then Shin-chan. Oh and thanks for catching me" he said before closing the door and going into his room.

He closed the door and slid down to the floor blushing furiously while remembering Midorima's warm eminating from their closeness. He cupped his cheeks and closed his eyes.

"Living with Shin-chan is going to be difficult" he whispered and got up and went to his bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

Midorima was done putting his clothes in the closet. He looked at his bed and saw that the pillows wasn't on it. He decided to go and ask Takao to give him.

He walked to Takao's room and softly knocked the door. Getting no response he gently opened it and picked in only to see a sleeping Takao.

He walked to the bed and watched as Takao was sleeping peacefully. He brushed away a stray strand of hair from Takao's forehead. Takao slightly moved in his sleep and whispered.

"Shin-chan..."

Midorima blushed slightly from hearing his name. He lowered himself and softly kissed Takao's forehead before leaving the room.

Little did he know that Takao was awake and felt the kiss. He was blushing once more and squeezed his head in his pillow...

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Takao slowly opened his eyes some minutes after Midorima left his room. He was blushing furiously. What was the meaning behind that gentle attitude?

He headed to the bathroom and splashed his face to minimize his blush. Right at the moment he was wiping his face with a towel he heard footsteps coming from outside the bathroom and looked at the door. Midorima was looking at him.

"So you finally woke up" Midorima said.

"Shin-chan why are you so cold?" Takao pouted comically, earning a glare from Midorima.

"Takao stop fooling around. I need pillows." he pushed his glasses up.

"Uh yea I forgot." Takao walked to the cabinets inside the bathroom and got two pillows handing them to Midorima "Here you go. Put them in your room while I make lunch." he said and left the bathroom heading downstairs.

* * *

After an hour of cooking, Takao called down Midorima.

They were eating quietly, which in Takao's opinion was a little disturbing. Takao was almost done and was drinking his miso soup when Midorima talked breaking the silence.

"You are a deep sleeper eh Takao?" he said in a plain voice.

Takao spit some of his soup which went right at Midorima's face. He whipped it and glared at Takao.

"I am so sorry Shin-chan. I chocked." he said laughing. "Why don't you go shower and I will get you a change of clothes and leave it in the bathroom while you do so?"

The green haired boy nodded and got up walking upstairs and straight to the bathroom, leaving the raven haired chuckling.

"Shin-chan it's your fault that this happened" he mumbled smiling to himself.

He put away the dishes and went into Midorima's room collecting some clothes and then walking to the bathroom. He knocked the door and went inside. He put the clothes on top of the cabinets and looked at the glass that was separating him from Midorima.

Midorima was laying into the ofuro, his eyes closed like he was sleeping. He was so beautiful, his eyelashes were so long. Without noticing he had walked next to the ofuro.

"Takao for how long are you going to stare at me?" Midorima asked without opening his eyes.

"Oh I will go now" he said and turned to leave but slipped at some water that was on the floor and fell into the ofuro on top of Midorima, who gasped surprised.

Midorima's face was inches away from Takao's. They were both blushing furiously.

The raven haired boy tried to look away and ended up looking at the other's hard chest muscles. Midorima put his arms around Takao's waist and brought him closer, making him sit on his lap.

He was now looking into Midorima's green eyes and he felt something hard poking his leg.

"S-Shin-chan you are ha..." he was stopped before finishing his sentence by Midorima's lips on his.

He pressed his ass on Midorima's erection and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the green haired boy's neck. He earned a light moan from Midorima and moved his ass more, humping against Midorima's erection.

Midorima licked Takao's lips, asking for permission, and Takao opened his mouth and let Midorima push his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Takao losing in the end. Midorima's hand touched his ass and squeezed making Takao groan.

Midorima pulled away and whispered to Takao's ear with a deep voice.

"Take off your shirt"

The raven haired boy did as he was told and when he was done he yelped from Midorima pinching his nipples. Midorima pushed his hands inside Takao's pants and groped his ass, receiving a soft moan from Takao.

He then pulled the other's pants and boxers down, letting Takao's erection free. He squeezed it lightly making Takao moan in his ear.

"Shin-chan... are you ok?" he asked between pants.

"I am. Why do you ask?" he breathed in Takao's ear turning him on more.

Takao bit his lip.

"Because you are not acting like you usually do" he managed to say.

"Its your own fault for falling on top of me." he said and kissed Takao before he could answer.

After the kiss, Midorima trailed his hand down Takao's back and circled the boy's hole with his finger, making the other one hug his neck tightly and moans more in his ear.

"Takao make more sound for me" he took Takao's earlobe between his teeth and then sucked on hearing Takao's breath hitch.

Midorima pushed one finger inside and waited for Takao to get used to it. He moves it around playfuly feeling the boy gripping his shoulders and he added a second one.

Takao bit his lip hard at the strange and uncomfortable feeling.

"Relax" he said and kissed Takao's neck.

Takao breathed hard and tried to relax. Midorima started stretching him. Just when Takao was thinking of telling Midorima to stop, Midorima hit a spot of nerves that made him throw his head back in pleasure.

Midorima saw Takao's reaction and pushed his fingers on Takao's prostate again and added a third finger trying to prepare Takao for what was to come.

When all he heard were sound of pleasure he pulled his fingres out. 

Takao whined only to feel something bigger poking his hole. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Takao's hole while looking in the boy's gray eyes.

Midorima pushed his cock inside Takao slowly, letting Takao abjust. Takao gasped and screamed at the piercing pain he felt and dug his nails in Midorima's back.

He waited for Takao to get over the pain and trailed kisses over the boy's neck, marking a certain spot with his teeth.

 

Well Takao looked at him moaning he thrusted inside Takao looking for that certain spot and found it after some minutes. Takao saw stars at that moment, breathing hard and etting out incoherent words. He leaned in and kissed Midorima deep.

While Midorima was thrusting, Takao felt his hips moving along.

He felt Midorima fill him so much and throbbing inside him.

"Nghh S-shin-chan you are b-big.. I c-can feel it so d-deep inside me.." he said between pants and moans.

He arches his back and bit down on Midorima's shoulderfeeling the heat gather in his stomach.

 

He was close. He felt his legs getting weak when Midorima hit his prostate once again and he cried out Midorima's name.

He couldn't hold it back and with a last loud moan he came.

Not letting him rest Midorima pounded inside him until he came too panting.

Takao rested his forehead on Midorima's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Shin-chan that was amazing" he said and kissed the other boy's cheek.

"S-shut up Takao" Midorima said and looked way embarrassed while Takao was chuckling.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Takao was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror with a towel wrapped around his lower waist and was drying his hair.

He has a silly smile plastered on his lips and was whistling when his eyes caught something right bellow his left ear, there laid a dark spot.

"When did Shin-chan gave me a hickey?" he mumbled to himself.

He softly touched the spot. It felt hot under his touch. Now he had something to prove all this wasn't a dream.

He smirked and went to his room to put some clothes on. It was starting to get chilly.

When he was done he went downstairs, to the kitchen, to wash the dishes. While walking down the stairs he felt his back hurting and his legs trembling slightly.

"Damn you Shin-chan" he said when he entered the kitchen.

"What did I do?" came Midorima's voice from behind him.

Takao turned around surprised and saw Midorima looking at him with a glass filled with water on his hand.

"Uh I thought you were sleeping" Takao said, not answering the question.

"I was thirsty, so I came to drink some water, and stop changing the subject Takao." he said while drinking the water.

"You are a monster Shin-chan. My back hurts, my legs tremble and you left me a hickey." he said showing him the dark spot under his ear.

"T-takao don't talk about those kind of stuff" he quickly turned his face the other way trying to hide a little blush.

"Shin-chan is blushing.." he chuckled and danced around Midorima like a kid.

"Die Takao" he smacked Takao on the head and turned around to leave.

Takao grabbed his hand and hugged him from behind.

"Shin-chan I love you" he heard the other one take in a big breath and smiled.

He turned Midorima around, tiptoed and kissed his lips softly. Before he could pull away, Midorima put his arms around Takao's waist pulling him closer. Takao gasped and the green haired boy took this chance to incert his tongue in the raven haired boy's mouth. Their tongues battled for a while and then they pulled away breathless.

Takao could feel himself getting hard. He looked down and saw that Midorima was too.

"Um Shin-chan? What are we going to do about these?" he pointed at their hard-ons.

Midorima thought for some seconds and then took Takao's hand and guided him to the livingroom. Takao's eyes widened when realization hit him.

"Shin-chan why not go to one of the bedrooms?" he asked.

"I can't afford going up the the stairs at the moment".

Midorima threw him on the couch and unzipped Takao's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, freeing Takao's erection. He took hold of it and pumped it.

Takao's breath was rasped from the touch. Midorima gave Takao's cock a lick and took him in his mouth slowly sucking the tip. He run his tongue along the underside of Takao's cock, pressing his tongue on the slit on the tip and then pulled away squeezing the base.

Takao took this chance to change their position. Pushing Midorima on the couch and sitting on top of him. He leaned in and whispered in the green haired boy's ear with a breathy voice.

"My turn now Shin-chan".

He licked Midorima's earlobe, bititng it softly. His hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt and opened them revealing his muscled chest. He ran his hand on Midorima's chest while he bit his colarbone leaving a bitemark there.

Midorima groaned at the pace Takao was taking.

Takao licked the bitemark, his hand squeezing the other's erection. He slowly unzipped Midorima's pants, pulling them down with his boxers and discarted them.

He kissed all the way to Midorima's erection and put it in his mouth sucking it slowly at first, he nibbled on the tip teasing him more.

Midorima was trying to hold back any sounds coming from his mouth but to no avail.

Midorima looked down and saw Takao looking up at him, with a flustered look on his face, while starting to suck abit faster, hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head and suckes roughly on the tip. Not being able to hold himself back he came in Takao's mouth.

Takao swallowed it all and licked his lips.

"Mm Shin-chan is so tasty".

He was ready to say something but he was stopped by Midorima's hand throwing him back on the couch on all fours. he felt three finges being pushes in his mouth and knowing very well what to expect he sucked on them, covering them in a generous amouth of saliva.

Misorima took them out and probbed Takao's holw with one slick finger pushing it inside Takao.

Takao groaned at the intruding finger but didn't have time to think because Midorima put in a second finger. He started pushing them in and out, scissoring and stretching him. Then he added the third one and pushed them on Takao's prostate making the boy cry out.

Not long after he took them out, earning a whine from Takao, only to push his cock in.

Takao hissed at the intrusion and the green haired boy waited for him to be accustomed to it. After all this was only the second time they were doing this.

When Takao gave him the green light by nodding, he started thrusting slowly. Takao bit his lip at the sensation of Midorima rubbing off his insides with his delicious cock..

Midorima thrusted faster in Takao's heat making Takao moan loudly. In his next thrust he hit Takao's prostate making the raven haired boy see stars.

He could feel Takao's insides tighten and he knew he was close. He reached around and pumped Takao's neglected erection in rhythm with his thrusts, making Takao cum in his hand screaming.

After a couple of thrusts he came too from the tightness around him.

Midorima removed himself from inside of Takao and layed down beside him. hugging him close, both breathing heavily from the lovemaking. He kissed Takao's forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Takao groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in Midorima's room, with him beside him sleeping soundly.

'But the last thing I remember is us being in the livingroom... Did he carry me up here?' his thought were taking a scary turn when he realized something.

He looked down and saw that he was fully dressed, with clean clothes to that.

'Could it be that Shin-chan carried me up here and dressed me?'

His cheeks were painted a deep crimson, he put his hands on them.

Midorima turned to his side in his sleep and Takao smiled. He leaned in and softly kissed Midorima's lips before whispering a light "Thank you"

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will have some plot and not only "plot" XD


End file.
